


Who needs words anyway

by personqwer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Language Barrier, M/M, Reunion, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personqwer/pseuds/personqwer
Summary: Yugi Muto is on the way to moving on from his boyfriend Atem's return to the afterlife, until one night he finds Atem mysteriously returned to the physical realm with his own body. Both of them are happy to see each other again, but there is only one problem: Atem can only speak Ancient Egyptian.





	1. a fateful return?

Yugi was finally beginning to feel better about Atem departing to the afterlife. He had weeks beforehand to prepare for the eventual departure of his lover into the afterlife, anyway. It was his duty as the vessel of the Pharaoh to hand-deliver him back to the heavens with his memories. And he had done just that, and months had gone by. Yugi’s birthday even passed, but, even though Yugi was an adult now, he felt more childish and alone than ever.

Sometimes Yugi wondered if it was right of him and Atem to pursue a romantic relationship together while Atem was still the nameless spirit possessing his body. But, he ultimately decided he had no regrets. Atem would be happy in the afterlife, finally able to rest in peace after so long. Yugi would be happy to, for his sake.

At least… He'd try.

A cold, rainy Saturday evening, Yugi sat in bed, curled up in his blankets. He was exhausted, because in order to occupy his quiet thoughts, he began to do more busywork and manual labor while working at his grandpa’s shop. He tried to keep himself busy all the time, because Yugi had quickly learned that having time to himself- time to think- was not good for him right now. 

It was so quiet, in his headspace. Atem’s room, full of winding staircases and doors, was gone. All that was left was Yugi’s room. It wasn't as cozy as it had once been; his room represented his mental state. Yugi was growing up, and he was lonely- so naturally, his room felt lonely. 

Yugi opened his eyes. Despite being so sleepy, he found himself unable to fall asleep. His chest felt tight for reasons he could not discern.

He sat up, and scooted to the edge of his bed. He wrapped his blanket around himself like a warm cape, and slipped into his fuzzy slippers. He stood up, stepping to his bedroom door to open it. He would probably go for a late night snack…

Thunk.

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud thumping sound, coming from downstairs. He saw a flash of light coming from the base of the stairs, and for a moment, Yugi froze in place. He only found the bravery to step down the rest of the stairs and peek into the game shop lobby when he heard the sound of something groaning. Something human.

Yugi ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the blanket he held around his shoulders. He peered over the countertop, and noticed the figure of a dark-skinned man. He was face-down on the cold tile of the shop. His dark, frizzy hair spiked in all directions, and his bangs were a brilliant blonde. He wore nothing except for an old-fashioned beige tunic, and around his neck was something all-too familiar.

The Millennium Puzzle!

“A-Atem?!” Yugi cried, letting go of his blanket and allowing it to fall to the floor. He ran over to his lost lover’s side, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He knelt down at Atem’s side, shaking him gently. Yugi held back his sobs- Atem was so warm to touch, something Yugi was not used to. But he was still concerned about his safety, and why he was here.

“Atem, speak to me…” Yugi said, brushing Atem’s bangs out of his face. “It's me, Yugi…”

Atem stirred slightly, moaning lowly. He started to push himself up off the ground.

“Aibou…” Atem murmured, turning his head wearily towards Yugi. He opened his eyes, and Yugi could not have been more relieved to see another human being’s face. 

Yugi smiled, gasping and holding back his tears. 

“Atem, you're here…” Yugi said, cupping Atem’s cheek in one hand. He saw Atem’s tired smile, and his heart melted. Atem’s face was so beautiful, even without his Pharaoh makeup Yugi had seen him with in the memory world months prior. His features were strong, round and full, and Yugi was falling in love all over again. Aside from his full, kissable lips, Yugi especially loved how striking Atem’s eyes were. It was no wonder he was seen as God three thousand years ago.

Atem pulled himself into a sitting position, and he sat daintily on his legs. His tunic rode up his thighs, and Yugi blushed when he realized he probably wasn't wearing anything under it.

Atem seemed woozy, but he smiled warmly at Yugi. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi found out pretty quickly that he could not understand a word he said.

Atem was not speaking a language that Yugi recognized. He realized with growing unease that Atem was speaking Ancient Egyptian. Atem closed his mouth, and Yugi could see it in his face that he was dawning the same realization.

Atem said Yugi’s name, a word that Yugi understood. Yugi smiled at him, hoping to reassure him.

“Atem… It's going to be fine!” Yugi said, nodding his head. Atem stared at him with a growing frown. He seemed… Frustrated, almost. 

Was the only reason they were able to communicate because of the fact Atem shared a body, and brain, with Yugi back then?

Yugi was not sure what he could do- anything he'd say would fall on deaf ears. He heard Atem saying things under his breath with an upsetting tone.

Yugi ended up simply hugging Atem. He threw himself onto his lover, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. Atem smelled faintly of flowers.

Yugi began to cry, and Atem wrapped his own arms around him. Yugi sniffled and whimpered, and Atem soothed him with gentle coos in his native tongue. Yugi squeezed his lover, his heart jumping in his chest when Atem reached down to trace his body, and pull their hips closer. Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem’s waist, goosebumps spreading all over his arms and down his back.

“Atem… Other me… I…” Yugi looked up at Atem, wiping his eyes and kissing his jawline. He hoped Atem could recognize some words, at least… One's he frequently used.

Atem kissed Yugi on the forehead, reaching up to wipe away what remained of the tears staining his cheeks with his thumb. 

“Aibou… Yugi.” Atem said, now leaning on Yugi in their warm embrace. He continued to murmur Yugi’s names softly, and whispered foreign words into Yugi’s ear with nothing but love and absolute adoration in his voice. Yugi loved him, and Atem loved him too.

A few more lingering moments of cuddling lead into Atem shifting his legs, and lifting Yugi up to carry him. As Atem stood up, Yugi gasped softly, and held onto his lover tighter. With one hand underneath Yugi, and the other wrapped around his waist, Atem hoisted Yugi up and used only the strength of his legs to pull himself to his feet. 

Atem seemed to know his way around the game shop still at least, and Yugi stared at the ground over Atem’s shoulder as he walked him back up the stairs- to Yugi’s room. 

Atem gently placed Yugi back onto his bed, and Yugi almost didn't want to let go. Atem smiled, giving him another peck on the lips before stepping away to head back to the staircase.

“Wait, Atem-” Yugi started, reaching out to him. Yugi was afraid he'd vanish again, as suddenly as he had arrived. Atem looked back at Yugi with a reassuring smile. He said something gently, but Yugi didn't know what it translated to.

Yugi watched Atem walk back down the stairs, his entire body tensing up with fearful anticipation. But, to Yugi’s relief, Atem quickly returned, carrying Yugi’s discarded blanket in both of his hands.

Yugi was finally able to breathe, and smiled gently.  
“Oh… Thank you,” Yugi said, watching as Atem spread the blanket out on the bed.

“Atem?” Yugi asked.

Atem looked up at him with a curious look.

“Uhh…” Yugi thought about how he'd get Atem to understand his request. 

Yugi pat the bed next to him, urging Atem to sit beside him. Atem smiled again, and nodded his head. He sat beside him quietly. 

Yugi yawned, just now realizing how tired he was. His eyes still stung from shedding those tears earlier. Atem smiled wider, his face becoming washed over with love. He found Yugi cute, and Yugi could tell.

Yugi started to lay back down, but he reached out to grab Atem’s hand and pull him down next to him.

Atem’s dark complexion still managed to flush red. Yugi wrapped one arm around Atem after pulling the blanket over them both, pleased with his flustered reaction. He curiously traced his fingers along Atem’s spine. Atem shook slightly, but he did not resist. He smiled at Yugi, returning the gesture. 

As they cuddled, Yugi couldn't resist his urges to feel every inch of Atem’s body. He was gorgeous, and alive. He came back to him somehow, and Yugi wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity. He wasn't sure how Atem got here, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here now… in his arms for the first time.

Atem continued to blush, sheepishly smiling as Yugi left no inch of him untouched. He mumbled a few things in Egyptian, chuckling a little as Yugi tucked his hands underneath Atem’s tunic. Yugi as able to confirm he had no form of undergarments on, and he had a good ass. Yugi always imagined he would.

Atem too had wandering hands. As he showered Yugi with gentle kisses on his face, he softly undid the buttons of Yugi’s pajama top, exposing his pale chest to the Pharaoh. 

Yugi was thankful that Atem did not seem interested in anything below the belt. Atem already knew that Yugi was trans, and he would decide when he was ready to pursue more intense sexual encounters. 

All Atem would end up doing was lazily trace his thumb around his flat chest, and over his nipples. Afterward, Atem just wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him into a warm hug. Yugi laughed a bit when Atem kissed into his neck. His lips were so soft…

“Aibou,” Yugi heard Atem say.

“Other me?” Yugi replied.

“Yugi…” Atem said back, squeezing Yugi gently. 

“Atem…” Yugi breathed, returning the squeezes and kissing Atem’s cheek. 

They said nothing else for the rest of the night. They let the sound of each other's breathing, and each other's steady heartbeat soothe them both to sleep. Yugi discovered later that this was the best night’s sleep he's had in months.


	2. With morning comes a few changes

Yugi woke up early in the morning to the songs of birds chirping outside, and the sound of Atem’s gentle, steady breathing against his chest. For a moment in a sleepy daze, Yugi wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. Atem was here, he was warm, and all seemed right.

But then Yugi remembered the events of last night. Yugi was very much alive, and astonishingly, so was Atem. He lay with his eyes half-lidded for awhile, not willing to move and wake his lover, whom had his arms wrapped around him. Through the soft sunlight, Yugi could see Atem’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, there wasn't a single blemish or wrinkle Yugi could see. He watched Atem’s chest rise and fall, smiling sheepishly when he remembered how naked Atem was.

Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment, or risk Atem waking up to Yugi checking him out. 

Yugi quietly wondered how this could have happened. Atem had gone to the afterlife, but somehow returned in a flash of light, with his own body. This had to be the work of some magic, some sort of divine magic. Had Atem’s gods allowed him to return, and if so, why?

And why did Atem want to return? Why step down from eternal paradise wearing rags instead of gold, just to be with him?

Yugi couldn't help but find that flattering, if that explanation were true. 

Yugi opened his eyes again, when Atem shifted a little bit. Atem stretched his arms and legs, before pulling Yugi closer again. His Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck, but backwards, so it was closer to the wall and not in between the two lovers. Yugi was in heaven.

Yugi couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Atem again, slipping his hands underneath his tunic (which had since been pushed up while they slept, and was not hiding anything anymore) and felt around Atem’s back. It was soft, and very warm. Yugi compared the feeling to sticking your arms in laundry fresh out of the dryer.

Atem stirred, opening his eyes. He mumbled something in Egyptian, and Yugi quieted him with a kiss on the lips. Atem took a moment to wake up and process what was happening, and soon followed through by returning the affection. 

Yugi didn't want to let go, but… Grandpa would be needing an explanation sooner or later. 

“Good morning, Atem…” Yugi whispered, in the softest, most loving tone he could manage. He knew Atem could only pick out his name in his words, but was satisfied when Atem smiled back at him, nodding his head slightly.

Yugi pulled away from Atem, who let go of him once Yugi started to roll himself out of bed. Yugi stood up, looking back at the sleepy figure of his boyfriend. Atem yawned, covering his mouth with one hand, and using the other to pull the blanket over his shoulder again.

Yugi chuckled a bit when he noticed Atem look down at himself under the covers. Atem blushed, and reached to pull his tunic down again.

Atem was modest. That's cute.

“We need to get you some clothes…” Yugi said. Atem looked back up at him with a small frown.

Oh, right. Atem couldn't understand him.

“Uhh…” Yugi droned, stepping toward his sliding-door closet and opening it. He looked back at the Pharaoh on his bed, and pointed at the clothes, and back at Atem. 

“Clothes. On you.”

“Cl-othes…” Atem repeated. Yugi thought his accent was adorable. Atem smiled and nodded, seeming to understand what Yugi was saying.

Yugi looked back at his closet, unsure of how to go about this. Back when he was Atem’s host body, Atem simply… Wore what he wore. They looked almost identical, save for a few changes and expression, and posture to make him appear taller.

Was Atem really taller than him? Yugi wondered.

He gestured for Atem to stand up, and come over. Atem understood the gesture, and pulled the covers off himself, and stood up on the hardwood floor. He approached Yugi, confirming his suspicions.

Yugi stood up as straight as he could in front of Atem, and used his hand on top of his head to see where he reached.

He reached… Atem’s nose. The top of his head reached Atem’s nose when he stood up straight. Atem was, indeed, taller than him in his own body.

“Hm…” Yugi looked back into his closet, looking for some of his… taller clothes. He had some, thankfully. Most were gifts from his mother, who always insisted Yugi would grow into them. Yugi didn't have to worry much about Atem’s weight, they had similar builds.

Yugi pulled out some jeans that were just a tad too long for him, and a black tank top he thought would look nice on Atem. He handed both articles of clothing to Atem, who held them both quietly. Maybe he was awaiting further, vague instruction?

Yugi was thankful that he had recently gotten new boxer shorts the other day. Now that he was older, he was considering really trying to transition. For a couple years now, he still wore only boyshorts, and the like. But with these brand new boy’s underwear, he had something clean to offer Atem. Guess now was the perfect time to appear in the living realm.

Yugi opened his top dresser drawer, and pulled out one of the new boxers, it was so new, it was still wrapped up into a cylinder shape. He unraveled it, and handed it to Atem.

“Clothes!” Yugi said with a smile. Atem smiled a little, nodding. Yugi could tell Atem wished that they could communicate freely, but Yugi also had a feeling Atem had been warned about this by whatever divine force brought him here.

“Now, uh… Put them on, Atem!” Yugi said, turning around and not looking at him, to give him some privacy.

Atem said something short, which Yugi could only assume was a “yes”, and after a moment or two, Yugi heard the sound of Atem putting the clothes he was given on the floor, and pulling his tunic over his head. Yugi had to resist the urge to look back at him and stare.

Once the sound of shuffling fabric stopped, Yugi turned back around to see Atem had put everything on correctly, and had hung his own ratty tunic in the closet. Everything seemed to fit him perfectly, and Yugi thought he looked amazing. 

Yugi grinned, and went over to give Atem another hug, pushing the Puzzle out of his way. Atem squeezed him back, whispering what Yugi hoped was a “thank you” in his ear.

Yugi pulled away from the hug to sneak a quick kiss onto Atem’s cheek. As he looked over Atem’s (cute) face, he made a stunning realization. 

“Atem… You're not wearing makeup!” Yugi said, poking Atem’s cheek.

Atem looked puzzled, and tilted his head.

“Uhm..” Yugi thought for a moment. He had studied Egypt in middle school History class once. Surely he could remember a word or two that was relevant.

“Uh. Kohl, was it? That was the word, right?”

Atem seemed to recognize the word, and he nodded. He daintily touched his eyelids, tracing with his finger the direction his makeup usually went. He said something with a frown, and Yugi figured that his decision to appear here wearing rags and absolutely no makeup or jewelry besides his Millennium Puzzle was not under his control.

“Don't worry, Atem! I've got just the thing!” Yugi smiled reassuringly, and went to go dig through his drawers again. Some of these drawers he hasn't opened in a year. 

In one of the smaller drawers on his bedside table, he dug out an old, yet unused makeup kit his mom had given him once for his birthday. Yugi used it a few times before, but sometimes he couldn't shake the feeling that makeup was girly, and if he wore it, nobody would see him as a boy. Atem wasn't like him, and he would look great in it.

Yugi pulled out the kit, and guided Atem to sit back down on his bed, and gestured for him to sit still. Yugi took out the eyeliner, and a small, used gift card to help him shape the wings, and went to work.

Atem was quiet, but his eyes followed every move Yugi made. Despite his catlike curiosity, Atem stayed still so his boyfriend could work. Yugi was thankful for that, although he found he'd be done quicker than he thought. Atem was just so beautiful already, Yugi could only highlight his features, and accentuate his eyes. 

When Yugi was done, he put all his tools away, and gave Atem an enthusiastic smile. Atem returned the smile, and watched as Yugi fished out a small handheld mirror. He held it in front of him, and Yugi was pleased when he saw Atem’s face light up with joy.

Atem’s smile was genuine, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he leaned closer to the mirror to examine his face. Yugi had made him look absolutely radiant. In Yugi’s opinion, Atem looked like a pharaoh worthy of worship, the only thing he still needed was a good amount of jewelry. He was so, so beautiful, Yugi thought…

Atem said something softly, lovingly. Yugi didn't understand, but he smiled anyway. A chill ran down his back as Atem reached forward, and pulled Yugi into a kiss. 

Yugi’s eyelids fluttered, allowing himself to practically melt onto his lover’s lap. Yugi wrapped his arms around him, reaching up to comb his fingers through Atem’s frizzy hair. Yugi shuddered, feeling Atem’s tongue prod between his lips to taste the inside of his mouth.

Yugi pulled away to breathe, and Atem simply smiled warmly at him. 

“Aibou…” Atem said quietly. He seemed happy.

Yugi was happy too. 

“Atem,” Yugi replied, touching their foreheads together gently as they held each other close.

For what felt like a blissful eternity, they sat in silence, locked in an unbreakable embrace. The only sounds they could hear was their own breathing, and the songbirds outside.

“Right…” Yugi opened his eyes, remembering that nobody else knew that Atem had returned from the afterlife. 

“I have to show you to Grandpa.” Yugi said, pulling away, yet not getting up from Atem’s lap yet.

Atem was quiet.

“Grandpa… Down there, down there!” Yugi said, pointing at the stairs. His grandpa slept in a bedroom downstairs located behind the main store. Understanding dawned on Atem’s face.

Atem nodded, and echoed, “Grandpa…” He whispered the word a few more times under his breath, attempting to memorize it again, Yugi thought.

Yugi stood up from Atem’s lap, and helped his boyfriend to his feet as well by pulling him. Yugi glanced back at the drawer that contained the makeup, and wondered as the two walked downstairs if Atem would do his makeup too.


End file.
